


《国士》

by xxqh9410



Category: 9410 - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 9





	《国士》

*文不是现实，不要上升真人，谢谢。

文by夏序清和草未歇

这世上没有一种感情不是爱恨交织，千疮百孔。当所有的情愫如潮水般汹涌，把人渐渐沉溺。  
我爱你  
我爱过你  
我不爱你了  
我还爱你

你口口声声君君臣臣父父子子  
你口口声声臣并不在意  
也好  
我终于成了众人眼中的孤家寡人

初见

张艺兴被派给吴世勋做师傅，是件谁都没料到的事。吴世勋是圣上的第九子，无论立嫡立长，储君的位子都和他没多大关系，他不过是本应做个富贵王爷的登徒子罢了。  
潭州张氏几代为相，辅佐先皇开疆拓土，满门忠烈。艺兴从小聪慧敏捷，才学过人，早早就跟着父辈们讲经议事，他也应像父亲一样日后成为肱骨之臣，一国之相的。  
宫里任是谁都想不通，圣上为什么把张家的大公子派去给九爷教书。偏偏是九爷，莫不是要断了张家日后继续为相的后路了。

张艺兴走在去上书房的路上，石子路铺的平整，内心却很翻腾。自己今年刚刚二十有一，究竟比九爷大三岁，可天家威严，父亲再三要自己谨记人臣本分，大家也都说九爷不好惹。  
深吸一口气，啧，正是一年春好处。

晌午的阳光透过雕花窗格射进上书房，斑斑驳驳的铺了一地。  
案前的人穿了墨色袍子，丝线暗绣的龙纹在阳光下若隐若现召示着衣服主人的特殊身份。黑发如缎，束着发的冠上并无繁复纹饰和宝石镶嵌，  
只有东珠。  
倒是不俗，张艺兴心里想着。  
只是人歪在桌子上睡着了，只看着睡颜倒是生得一副好皮囊，皮肤胜雪，眼皮阖着，睫毛像小扇子。鼻梁高挺，下颌线流畅又优雅，是睡得太熟了？喉结突然动了一下。跟着的宫人见艺兴来了，行礼唤了夫子，却是不敢贸然叫起九皇子。  
张艺兴看随从为难，清了清嗓子，朗声道，“睡起西窗午正蹉，小春天气尚融和。九爷，该起了。”  
吴世勋无端被扰，揉了揉眼睛，直起身想要发作。看到来人却一愣，不是以前的夫子？  
抿着嘴眼睛滴溜溜的转，瞅着年纪也不是很大。性格应该是腼腆的：  
“师傅，以前教我的师傅怎么被换走了。”  
“怎么，殿下不喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢，这个师傅长得好看。”  
“殿下休要说这样的话。”  
“师傅，你觉得勋儿好看吗？”  
“再混说就罚你抄书了。”

张艺兴抖抖自己的白袍，去书架上拿今天要读的书。  
吴世勋抢先伸手把书卷从架上拿下来，坐会自己位子上，拍拍自己的腿。“夫子，教我读书要坐在这里。”  
张艺兴面不改色，“殿下，这里不是私宅。您要是长此以往这般轻浮，恐怕要生祸事了。”  
吴世勋啧了一声，“你们张家人真就这么无趣？你年纪轻轻的像个老头子。”  
张艺兴往自己的桌子前坐下，“我像什么不重要，重要的是皇上希望我像什么。”  
吴世勋似笑非笑的看着一本正经的张艺兴，终于有个有意思的人了。

张艺兴的心砰砰乱跳，他一力克制自己的声音没有异样。自己何时表露过自己的身份，第一次相见，他又怎地知道自己。九爷嘛，果然像传说中一样难缠。

“夫子，来教我你会不会觉得委屈？”  
“殿下说笑了，为人臣子当然任凭皇上差遣。”  
“你不觉得不甘心吗？”  
“九爷您也是天之骄子，教导您是我的本分。”  
“可你们张家一向是做天子帝师的。”  
“那也许，张家如今要被弃了吧。”  
“啧，我们果然还是命运安排的一对可怜人呐。”

试探

朝堂上年节之后就笼罩着一股肃杀之气。当今圣上不是什么仁君，他为人阴刻，多疑善妒。  
自从立储之争开始，直到杀了一波老臣，才让朝野上下略显安稳。臣子人人自危，不知道每一天是真的平安无虞，还是暴风雨来临前的平静。  
争储位的主要是大皇子和三皇子，朝臣站成两队，为两位皇子出谋划策。却不知这一举动触了龙之逆鳞，引来一波杀戮。  
前几日，张府，  
张老太爷拄着拐在厅里踱步，拐杖敲的地板笃笃响。张老爷长叹一声，“父亲，您别转了。快点坐下歇歇吧。”  
“只怕是长眠之日不远了，还怕没有歇的时候吗？”老太爷仰头看看天井。  
“张家从未参与…”  
“正是从未参与，所以反而会引来圣上猜忌。”  
“那么，让艺兴去吧。”  
“让艺兴去帮九爷吧。”  
“父亲，九爷…不济事的。”  
“不济事也好，其他两位，不管谁胜了，艺兴都得死。”

张艺兴不懂祖父和父亲为什么非要推自己去蹚这趟浑水，明明可以置身之外。  
在祖父的一力举荐下，他战战兢兢的立在勤政殿里。皇上他是见过的，但是总是隔着许多人，从来看不真切。兀的一下就在眼前，他一下就慌了。皇上知道张老丞相有个好孙子，也是第一次单独见面，瞅着倒是机灵的。  
“你是想去老三府上吧？”皇上捻了捻手中的珠串，兀自挑了挑眉。  
“陛下，臣想去教九爷。”张艺兴欠欠身。  
“老九？他是榆木脑袋不开花，整天养歌姬，蓄男宠，你去了岂不是大材小用。”  
“陛下”，张艺兴跪倒在地，“小臣是无用之人，大皇子和三皇子通透灵秀，况且两位皇子府上已经有众多学富五车的老师傅。臣斗胆，愿为皇上试一试教九皇子读书，略尽绵薄之力。”  
“罢了，你要去教他就去吧，只是可别被他撵出来，能教成什么样，就看你的手段了。”

眼下，九爷就在自己面前。漫不经心的说出刚刚那些话的时候，可能自己也没感觉到，语气里其实是有不甘的吧，但是张艺兴敏感的捕捉到了。  
“殿下，是不是被弃还未成定数。臣冒昧，九爷您可想一争？”  
“争？我拿什么争？罢了，罢了。”  
张艺兴思忖再三，还是选择了缄口。  
伴读开始研墨了，吴世勋用镇纸敲了敲桌子，“夫子，上课吧。”

看着张艺兴打开一本《左传》，吴世勋的心思回到刚才的问题上。  
大哥和三哥如今势同水火，自己和大哥一母同胞，如此，继位之可能属实微茫。张家是不是已经日落西山自己不好定夺，如今他家大公子成了自己的师傅，实在耐人寻味。  
父皇的心思，自己总是猜不透，母后深宫妇人不问朝政，自己只好装聋作哑浑浑沌沌过日子。

“殿下，您以为何为帝王心术？”张艺兴合上书，抬头看着吴世勋。  
“帝王心术？与我何干。”世勋挑眉。  
“若您要继承大统，唯有精通此道。”张艺兴只看了一眼吴世勋，就低下头了。  
吴世勋挥挥手让左右随从先出去，走到张艺兴案前一跃坐上去，压低了声音，“我说了我不想争储，看在父皇和老丞相的面子上，我勉强接受你，好生供养着你。或者，你想去我府上也好。我养的那些，哪有张大人绝色。”  
“那么，臣知道了。”张艺兴拜了拜，“告退。”

心术

张艺兴走在出宫的路上还有点气血翻腾，那人，明明长着一张睥睨众生的脸，说出来的话怎么那么让人脸红心跳。  
不知不觉走到宫门口，正待拿出腰牌唤侍卫开门，摸来摸去也没找着。怎么？今天真是糊涂了，腰牌也丢了。侍卫见张大人左摸右摸拿不出，摇摇头，“张大人，门禁还未落，这回就与您行个方便，下次记得带就行。”  
张艺兴甩甩头，对侍卫略显歉意笑了笑，“多谢。”说罢便快步往宫外走去。  
是夜，  
吴世勋躺在榻上，手里把玩着一件白玉物什。  
张大人？摇头晃脑的时候看着更像只小狐狸，不知道是还没成熟，还是在扮猪吃老虎。

初见不过像是给平静的湖面投入一颗石子，给两人心里引起过几丝波澜，却又倏忽消失不见了。  
白天依旧是读书，一个认真教一个不怎么认真学。张艺兴屡屡想避开吴世勋火辣辣的目光，后来发现避无可避之后，也就坦然了。只是不知道那目光里，到底是什么。  
“九爷，您盯着书看，臣脸上没有字。”  
“夫子脸上比雕着花还好看。”  
“殿下，您上次的论语抄完了吗？”  
“孔夫子也没说要灭人欲啊。”  
“今天就到这里吧。”  
张艺兴把手中的扇子合上，开始收拾书卷。  
吴世勋走过来，按住张艺兴的手，“师傅，您教我快一月了，还没去过我府上呢。”  
张艺兴不准痕迹的抽出手，看不出他脸上的表情，“殿下的府上，臣下不能随便涉足。”  
“我命你跟我一起去呢？”  
“那臣只能遵命。”  
“张艺兴，我们除了君臣，背着人不能做朋友吗？”  
“殿下，君君臣臣父父子子，才抄过论语，您忘了？”  
吴世勋一时语塞，袖子一甩，“算了，随我来。”  
语落就在前面大摇大摆的走了，张艺兴跟在后面从快走到小跑，临到吴世勋的车驾前，险些摔了一跤。  
“慢着点儿，快上去。”吴世勋说着就一把抓住张艺兴的胳膊，要把人往车上拽。  
“不可不可，怎能同乘一车。”张艺兴急得脸都红了。  
“快点，扭扭捏捏的，我是请你又不是抓你。”  
说着不是抓，张艺兴还是被一把抓上了车。  
车上，  
吴世勋闭目养神不说一言，看着他那副气定神闲的样子张艺兴就有点来气，可又不能表现出来。  
“张大人您别再盯我了。”突然冒出来这么一句，张艺兴吓了一跳，连忙低下头。  
吴世勋轻笑一声，没再言语。  
九皇子的私邸离宫里不远，本身吴世勋并未封王，不能独自建府居住的。可他太能闹了，皇上皇后也就想着眼不见心不烦，由着他出去了。  
车驾停下，吴世勋一跃就跳了下去。今日没穿墨色袍子，反而着了身大红。鬓发如云肆意披散，显得面如冠玉，明目朗星。如此佳公子…  
张艺兴怔怔盯着吴世勋清新俊逸的身影，没了动作。吴世勋突然向张艺兴一伸手，“来”。  
张艺兴扑通跪了下来，“不可不可。”  
吴世勋眉头紧锁，转身一拂袖，“罢了，如儿，你去扶张大人。”  
小厮连忙迎上去，顾不得看张大人的面色。

端坐在正堂里，张艺兴觉得浑身都不自在。九皇子家的歌姬在京城里也是有名的，容貌歌舞自是不必说。他倒不是迂腐到非礼勿视，一眼都看不得，而是九爷把他带回来的目的实在让人难猜。  
吴世勋坐在主位，这会儿连冠都摘了，吊儿郎当的晃着酒杯，“张大人，葡萄美酒，请。”  
张艺兴闻言端起面前的酒杯，“臣不胜酒力，恐扫了九爷的兴，只能舍命陪君子了。”  
吴世勋用筷子敲敲桌子，“张艺兴，这是我府里，别拘着，大不了醉了睡我府上。”  
张艺兴将杯中的酒一饮而尽，是美酒，也是良夜。抬头望向那个人的瞬间，真希望此情此景是与朋友对饮。  
劝了几杯，张艺兴执意不再喝了。吴世勋挥挥手，让歌姬上来伺候张大人盛酒。柔软的腰肢在面前扭动，来人坐到自己旁边，一下子贴上来。  
张氏家风严谨，张艺兴到底年轻，也尚未婚娶，哪见过这么香艳的阵仗，吓得连连往后退。逗的吴世勋咯咯笑，“张大人怎的这么纯情，饮酒也不行，女色也不粘的，怕不是要去寺里做大和尚了。”  
张艺兴腾一下站起来，“殿下，臣醉了，先告辞了。”吴世勋收敛起笑容，让其他人都退下，缓缓靠近张艺兴，轻声说“你到底想要什么呀？我身上，有你可以图谋的东西吗？”  
张艺兴刚喝了几杯有点头脑发涨，一下子跪倒，“殿下，臣的本分是教您读书，不该揣测您的心意，臣该死。”  
吴世勋的表情逐渐冷峻，“张艺兴，你们张家到底是站在哪一边的？”  
张艺兴未曾抬头，“臣的家族世代忠于朝廷。”  
吴世勋的样子此刻不再像一个翩翩佳公子，脸上浮现出的肃杀之气让人有些害怕，“朝廷？若朝堂四野希望我是被弃之人，你呢？选择了我的你该如何自处？”  
张艺兴抬头定定的对上吴世勋深不见底的眸，“殿下，一日为师，一生忠诚。”  
吴世勋的背影在空荡荡的厅中有些落寞，“回去吧，今天喝多了。”见张艺兴不动，“还是你今夜想留下陪我。”  
张艺兴脚下生风退了出去，吴世勋眼瞅着那对红了的耳朵心中生笑，真是个可爱的家伙。转眼间脸上的笑容又转瞬即逝，只是他还是让自己摸不透。  
吴世勋并不喜欢这种看起来没有欲望的人，或者说他觉得驾驭不了这种人。没有欲望的人就好像没有缺点，让人无端生出一种失控感。  
既然没有欲望，那该如何把控？  
呵，帝王权谋。

夜宴

近几年来，于内，国本未立，社稷不稳。于外，北方的金家蠢蠢欲动。内外侵染，皇上日夜不得安枕。宫里许久没设过宴了，皇后又不喜奢华，生辰一向是简素的。今天不知怎的，由大皇子操办了皇后生辰，搞得声势大的很。  
大皇子和九皇子都是先皇后的儿子，先皇后仙去之时，大皇子已经大了，九皇子就放在继后宫中养着。大皇子年长位尊，难免有自诩之心。所幸亲弟是个游手好闲的绣花枕头，他待老九是好的。  
来赴宴的几乎都是皇亲贵胄，除了年节很少有这样聚在一起的机会。吴世勋姗姗来迟，还是一眼就望见了跟在自己爷爷身后的张艺兴。浅蓝色的袍子，银白细线绣的玉兰在风中一闪一闪。  
“张老大人。”吴世勋快步上前，福了一福。  
“殿下，折煞老臣了。”张艺兴扶着爷爷要拜。被吴世勋一把扶住，“张老大人，要论起来，您年长位尊，是大长辈，当得一拜。”  
宫人传席的声音打断了兀自交谈的众人，张艺兴也长出了一口气。刚扶着爷爷坐定，就看到吴世勋对自己招招手。快步走到跟前，“坐我旁边。”张艺兴还未开口，吴世勋又补了一句，“父皇一会儿定要问询功课，我应付不来。”张艺兴叹口气，只得坐下。  
虽说不必拘礼，可谁又敢无礼。  
金樽清酒，玉盘珍馐，一时间无人敢落箸。  
“儿臣祝母后凤体安康，容颜永驻。”策划宴会的大皇子率先举杯，吴世勋瞅着三哥在一旁冷眼睨着，不由得冷笑。  
“老大费心了，这些日子在宫中奔波辛苦了。”皇后笑盈盈的举杯一饮而尽。“大家别拘束，各自饮食吧，老大，直接上歌舞即可。”  
丝竹声响起，大家的精神放松了不少。张艺兴随吴世勋敬了皇上皇后酒之后，也就如常的在一旁边进食边观看歌舞。时而有同僚相互之间敬酒，本也是稀松平常的事情。户部的李大人走到艺兴跟前，想共饮一杯，张艺兴连忙站起来，手刚触到酒杯，就被吴世勋一把按住。  
“你不能喝了。”吴世勋没有表情，也没有看李大人。“张大人不胜酒力，今天喝的够多了。”  
“无妨无妨，一杯还是饮得的，李大人心意怎好辜负。”张艺兴说着就用另一手去拿，不料酒被吴世勋一把举起，一饮而尽，“那我的心意，你怎么敢辜负？”  
李大人吓得给吴世勋磕了几个头落荒而逃，其他人也识相的不敢给张艺兴敬酒了。  
“殿下，你这是什么意思？”张艺兴有些纳闷。  
“我只是觉得，你今天喝的量，够了。”  
“多不多我自己心里有数。”张艺兴的声音徒然升高了一些。他眼看着吴世勋的脸凑到自己面前，“嘘，从你跟着我起，我才是你的数。”

华灯初上，歌舞被遣去，厅内安静下来。  
皇上突然发声，“诸位爱卿，本是大喜之日不宜扫兴，可战场如火场。金家自几年前老藩王去世，金珉锡袭了爵位以来，一直不太安分。朕想御驾亲征，然而风烛残年之人，有心无力。想遣朕的亲子代朕出征，选调良将前去镇压，不知谁愿往？”  
一时间鸦雀无声，“父皇，儿臣愿为国分忧，前去镇压逆臣。”三皇子率先跪在厅中。  
“父皇，三弟诚然文韬武略，但我是大哥，必当身先士卒，保护幼弟。”大皇子也跟着跪倒。  
吴世勋嗤笑一声，“呵，看来是个好差事，大哥三哥抢着要去。”  
“九爷，小点声。”张艺兴皱紧眉头。  
“老九，朕记得你骑射功夫不错。你大哥监国，三哥统领京城禁军，你代朕去吧。”皇上把目光投向吴世勋。  
吴世勋不紧不慢的跪下，“父皇，儿臣是皇子中最为无用之人，恐要让您失望。”一下子把皇上堵的说不出话来，雷霆震怒眼见就要发作。  
张艺兴连忙跟着跪下，“皇上，臣虽不能上阵杀敌，但愿为我军军师，出谋划策，以定退敌之计。”瞄了一眼吴世勋，“臣愿辅佐九皇子生擒逆贼，平定漠北。”  
吴世勋还要发作，张艺兴一把按住了他的手，轻轻摇了摇头。  
“十日后便出发吧，勋儿。”皇上叹了口气，“朕先回宫了。”  
吴世勋一直到宴席结束脸都是黑的，张艺兴觉得自己猜得到他为什么不开心，一出皇后的宫门就小跑跟着拂袖而去的吴世勋。一路跟到御花园北角，“殿下”，张艺兴一把拉住吴世勋袖角，“皇上摆明了想让您去，虽为父子，然先为君臣，君要臣死，您怎能当面抗旨？”  
吴世勋开始一脸淡漠，闻言一把将张艺兴的手拂去，将张艺兴按到假山上，石壁坚硬，咚的一声，撞的张艺兴一声闷哼。“镇北？这活儿怎是我能接的？大哥三哥像乌眼鸡一般，骤然被我夺了我该如何自处？父皇要将我放置火上烤，你便帮他生起火来了。”  
张艺兴疼得声音有点颤，气势却不减，“呵，如此，我有通天的本领又如何能助你。我以为，你会是想要逆天改命的人。”  
吴世勋一把掐住张艺兴的脖子，“若连性命都不保，何来改命？！”  
张艺兴用气声答到，“那，是我错看了你。”  
手上的力气突然加大，“你到底是我父皇给我的掣肘，还是助我的利刃？”  
张艺兴眼见就要昏过去，吴世勋却收回了手，“算了，既然终究是一条船上的人，大不了一起死。左右不过搭上我这条落魄皇子的命。”  
张艺兴在失去意识之前的最后一刻，只记得吴世勋把自己扛在肩上，走出了御花园。

是夜，皇上寝殿。  
“陛下，勋儿年幼，为何派他出征？”皇后从宫人手中接过一碗参汤。  
“勋儿人品贵重，可为仁君。只是他太懂得隐藏锋芒，不甘却又不敢。朕便给他一次兄弟相争的机会。”皇上搅了搅勺子，喝了两口。  
“若不成…同室操戈岂不是……”皇后从皇上手中接下碗，让伺候的人都下去。  
“成王败寇，若不成，那便是天命不佑，自然不配为君。”皇上叹了口气，“老九啊，朕是真的喜欢他。”

出征

大军出发的那天，天子携文武百官在城外相送。  
吴世勋一身银色铠甲，英姿勃发。  
“勋儿，平安凯旋。”  
“父皇放心。”吴世勋跪地叩首。  
随即翻身上马，指挥大军行进。  
漠北路远，车马劳顿，行至一半张艺兴已经有些吃不消了。然而军令在身，谁也耽误不得。  
“张大人，要不我遣人送你回京城吧。你这身子骨，怕是要折在路上了。”吴世勋刚刚训斥过军医，气还没消，上了张艺兴的马车语气也不很和善。  
“殿下，微臣说过要随您平定漠北，臣不敢食言。”张艺兴挣扎着跪下，头叩在地上。  
“你……你若死了……”吴世勋咬了咬嘴唇最终冒出这么一句，“夸下的海口怎么办。”  
“殿下，没有您的命令，臣绝不先死。莫不是，您现在觉得我是拖累了…”张艺兴垂下眼。  
“唉，随你。”吴世勋一跃下了马车。

不知是张艺兴强打起了精神，还是那日吴世勋对军医的训斥有了效果。总之，人还是平安无虞的到了漠北。  
大漠长空，寂寥苍凉，举目四望唯有孤雁。吴世勋坐在沙丘上，独自擦着佩剑。不知道这仗好不好打，不知道……  
“殿下，您怎么一个人躲到这里来了。”张艺兴拿了件大氅，在吴世勋跟前跪下行了个礼。  
“山高皇帝远的，没那么多礼数。过来坐。”吴世勋接过衣服，拍了拍身旁的地。  
张艺兴踌躇了一下，坐了过去，听到头顶有声音传来，“不是躲，是找到这么个好地方。漠北的星空为什么这么好看，月亮好像离我们很近，鬼使神差的，明明我疑你怪你，可此情此景我又觉得同你共赏没有辜负。”  
“殿下，臣之忠心愿以明月起誓，只愿君心似我心。”张艺兴声音低低的说了这么一句。  
吴世勋没说话，沉默了良久蓦地站起来，“回去睡了”，一手将氅子披到张艺兴身上，“张大人也早点回去休息吧，这回带的军医不够多，怕不够被我砍头。”

若明月可知，能记下这一幕，眼下这一刻于我，恐怕便是永恒了。  
“殿下，明日我们去勘察一下地形吧，若您想打猎，臣陪您。”张艺兴拉住要离开的吴世勋。  
“好。”吴世勋拍拍张艺兴的肩膀，从沙丘上下去了。

那个夜晚，张艺兴觉得自己没有睡好，一直在做不着边际的梦。  
翌日，吴世勋早早就准备好猎具，在帐外整装待发了，“张大人，再不出来，我就进来拿人了。”  
张艺兴匆匆忙忙跑出来，衣带也没系好。“难得有这种机会，能见到一丝不苟的张大人手忙脚乱。”吴世勋一脸坏笑，让张艺兴脸刷就红了。

大漠夜晚寒冷，白日里却热浪蒸腾。吴世勋感觉自己在马背上快被烤死了。  
“张艺兴，打什么猎，连个鸟都没看见。”吴世勋恶狠狠的向空中挥了一鞭。  
“不应该呀，我昨天看过了，这周围有海子，所以有绿洲。”张艺兴有点底气不足。  
走来走去，吴世勋都觉得他们两在沙子里打转。  
“大军师，仗还没打，咱两困死在这沙海里得笑死人了。”吴世勋眉梢一挑，推了一把张艺兴。  
“看，有黄羊。我们跟着它们走，找到水源再做打算。”说话间张艺兴扬鞭驱马就跟了上去。  
不知纵马狂奔多久，两人眼前突然映入一片绿色。大喜之余，首当其冲先找饮水之地。吴世勋靠在一旁休息，张艺兴经此折腾觉得理亏，默默牵着两匹马去喝水了。

刚走近水源，把马儿安置好，张艺兴眼角瞄到草丛里有东西在动。  
“谁？”无人应答，张艺兴壮着胆子走上前去。拨开草丛，只见一个小伙子躺在草地里。皮肤在阳光下稍显黝黑，宽额阔唇高鼻梁，长得倒是标致。身量和吴世勋差不多，比起来还要壮实一些。眼下就这么倒在草里，张艺兴连忙上前，“小兄弟？醒醒。”说着就要去探人的鼻息。  
地上的人也不动，就在张艺兴要探到的时候突然翻了个身，只能听到很低的呻吟声。  
“你受伤了吗？要不要我送你回家。”张艺兴伸手就要搀扶。  
“你不是漠北的人，打中原来的？”俊小伙向张艺兴伸出手，突然这么问。  
“嗯，才到漠北。你家住哪儿？”张艺兴吃力的把人拉起来，要往马上拖。  
“我家住在月亮湖。你在京城待的好好的，来大漠干嘛？”好不容易的爬上马，小伙的眸子亮亮的，看了看艺兴。  
“因为我不得不来吧，我找不到月亮湖，马就给你骑吧。”张艺兴拍了拍马屁股，“走吧。”  
马载着人狂奔而去，张艺兴盯着那人绝尘而去的背影。

“张艺兴，你在干嘛？”吴世勋听到马蹄声赶来。  
“没事，我遇到金家的人了。”张艺兴拍了拍袖子上的土，“马也送他了，只能求你让我和你同骑一匹马了。”  
吴世勋没有继续追问，他也知道这里不是说话的地方。径自上马，“连车都不敢一起乘，现在又要一起骑马了？”作势就要扬鞭。  
“殿下，您说的，在这里可以不守规矩。”  
“上来吧。”吴世勋一把将张艺兴捞到马背上。  
张艺兴第一次离吴世勋这么近，马跑的飞快，他的手紧紧攥着吴世勋的外衣，又不敢贴的太近。“我的背扎人吗？”吴世勋正说着，突然马蹄一颠，张艺兴整个身体贴到了吴世勋的背，透过那宽厚的肩膀，他仿佛听到了吴世勋有力的心跳。“抓紧吧，张大人。哈哈哈哈哈。”吴世勋又甩了一鞭。

“四公子。”被唤的人正用手抚摸着马背，怔怔望着前方，嘴角还有一丝笑意。  
“哦，快回府里告诉我大哥，朝廷派的人看来已经到了。”

遇险

回到营中，两人好像都自带了几分生疏。  
“去我帐内说吧。”吴世勋淡淡的抬了抬手，张艺兴跟在后面进了大帐。  
“若臣未猜错，今天下午遇到的人必定是王府公子。”张艺兴立在一旁，对吴世勋说道。  
“坐吧，你怎知道？”吴世勋挥挥手让左右都下去，饶有兴趣的问。  
“初见确实没有察觉，大漠草原，滚落草地的平头百姓想来也没有那么体面。他所着衣料正是京城今年时兴的料子，府内当差的又怎能穿得。近身试探，似是身手不弱。几句交谈便想套我的话，我何曾说过自己来自京城，他便笃定。想来，是早先就知道我的身份了。”张艺兴嘬了口茶叶。  
“既然如此，当时只有你我二人，他为何不直接发难？”吴世勋也尝了口茶。  
“他当时也未必有帮手，何必打草惊蛇。”张艺兴脸色变了变，“这仗我可真希望别打。”  
吴世勋叹了口气，“金家骁勇，镇守边陲，此番作乱也是父皇苛待的缘故。异族在关外虎视眈眈，自己人怎么能打作一团。”  
张艺兴跪下，“殿下，您宅心仁厚，若您有法子不使兵戈相向便安抚金家，定是奇功一件。”  
吴世勋摆摆手，“只希望海清河晏，天下太平。”

张艺兴走在回自己帐子的路上，心情久久不能平复。刚刚吴世勋的样子，自己第一次见。他一向都是一副漫不经心的样子，未曾这么认真过。  
看来……嗖的一声，张艺兴刚撩起门帘，一个飞刀正好插到他的案前。大惊失色的拔下刀，只见上面写着，“有人要杀你主子，躲远些方可避祸。”  
张艺兴一看，心上一下翻腾起来。不知道报信的人是何用意，若是真的…不好！想着张艺兴便往吴世勋所在的方向跑去，猛地扎进帐篷，也顾不得吴世勋已经更衣躺下，一把将他拉起来，“殿下，臣刚收到飞刀传信，说有人要加害您。”  
吴世勋闻言一把抓起佩剑，裹了件披风，连鞋都没来得及穿，突然从帐外射进来无数枝带火的箭。  
“我们走”，吴世勋拉着张艺兴就从大帐背后往出绕，刚出去，轰地一声，帐子便倒了。“究竟是谁！”吴世勋气的咬牙切齿，还没交手，便被逼仓皇出逃着实丢脸。  
张艺兴吹了声口哨，唤了匹马过来，“您快上马，他们的目标是您，暂避锋芒再做打算。”吴世勋一把抓住张艺兴的胳膊，“你也和我走。”  
张艺兴连声后退，“这个时候就别让我拖累你了。”吴世勋一把拉过他，“不走我就当你是通敌的叛徒。”

两人纵马而去，不一会儿便感觉到身后有队人马追了上来。几次想甩开，却难缠的很。  
“你们究竟是谁？镇北王一向光明磊落，为何偷袭本皇子。”吴世勋气极。  
“镇北王已与三皇子达成退兵协议，不料朝廷派你来征讨。三爷说了，既是如此，索性杀了你以绝后患，也少一次征战杀伐。”为首的蒙面人声音很清澈却洪亮。  
“三哥他…”吴世勋擂了一拳自己的腿，马也惊了一跳。“呵呵，他还是不愿容我。”  
张艺兴朗声说“九皇子难道不是皇子？若死在漠北，你们金家如何交待？”  
“漠北苦寒，身子受不住也是有的。”蒙面人突然提刀，“少废话。”  
吴世勋将张艺兴护在身后，一边奋勇抵挡。  
“小心！”张艺兴看到有暗器朝他们两飞过来，生出一股力气一把推开吴世勋，自己朝暗器扑了上去。  
“艺兴！”吴世勋拽起张艺兴，只见他已经昏了过去，也无心恋战，杀红了眼杀出一条血路，驮着张艺兴绝尘而去。  
“喂！张艺兴你振作点，不许闭眼。”吴世勋一边纵马，一边拍着横在马上的张艺兴，“我不许你死你听到没？”  
张艺兴微弱的咳了两声，“殿下…这暗器是金家的新月镖，上有剧毒。臣…怕是得魂归漠北了。”  
“你放屁，你说什么我不许你就不死。一个文弱小书生，你逞什么英雄！”吴世勋一把抓住张艺兴的领口。  
“哈哈，臣三尺微命，一朝得遇殿下…咳咳，此生的所有抱负便全在殿下身上了。臣微不足道，您是臣的指望。臣知您善隐忍，然树欲静而风不止，没有微臣，您务必保重…”张艺兴还想说什么，可是声音却越来越弱。  
“张艺兴！张艺兴！”吴世勋感觉声音已经不像自己的了，脑子一片空白。

吴世勋发狠了一般的奔驰在漠北草原上，却又像无头苍蝇一样无助。罢了，大不了一命换一命，去王府求解药。  
“终于找到你们了，”面前突然一匹白马出现，马上的少年像自己一般大，看上去却很老成。“怎么是他倒下了？手也折了，啧啧。”  
眼前寒光一现，吴世勋抽剑就要劈过去。却被轻松的躲开，“哎，我本身是来看热闹的。若是你中毒了，我才懒得管呢。”  
吴世勋用剑指了指来人，“你是金家老四？”  
金钟仁纵身一跃，翻身下马，小跑到吴世勋马前，“正是小爷，你看你造的孽，我都提醒他离你远点了。”  
吴世勋并未收起刀刃，表情却很怅然，“既然你们金家要杀我，那你呢？是来赶尽杀绝的吗？”  
金钟仁摇摇头，“跟我没关系，今晚是我三哥出来取你性命，我二哥默许，大哥并不知晓。既然你没死，恐怕他也得被问责。”  
吴世勋指了指张艺兴，“罢了，如何能救他？”  
金钟仁翻开张艺兴的眼皮看了看，“还有得救，这镖上的毒虽然凶猛，但用我金家的解药须臾便可解开。”  
“别废话了，快拿来。”吴世勋有点不耐烦。  
金钟仁欲言又止，最终咬了咬唇，“等着，我回府里取。”说罢便上马离去。

吴世勋好不容易找到一间废屋，将张艺兴安置在床上以后，自己出去打点水。  
“我自出生，还没有尝过伺候别人。张艺兴，你万一活了，非得给我伺候回来。”吴世勋一边给张艺兴擦着脸，一边嘟囔。  
“冷…”吴世勋伏在桌子上刚要睡过去，一个激灵醒了过来大步走到床前，摸摸张艺兴的头。嘴上说着冷，实际却在发烧。哎，金钟仁，你什么时候才能取药回来。

良谋

入夜了的大漠暴风肆虐，张艺兴一会儿喊热一会儿喊冷，吴世勋听着心里烦忧。看看张艺兴，叹了口气，将外衣也给他盖上，自己端坐堂内闭目养神。“冷…”吴世勋闻言睁眼看看，犹豫了一会儿，翻身上了床，和张艺兴并排躺好。  
两个人蜷缩在一起到底是暖和了不少，吴世勋躺在左侧，掖了掖衣角，不敢碰张艺兴的右手，让张艺兴的头贴在自己胸膛上，“张艺兴，你最好给我挺住，我要你长命百岁陪我看大好山河。”

这个世界有时候很大，大到人如同沙漠中一颗沙砾，微不足道。可此时的吴世勋觉得天地很小，仿佛只有这么一间破屋，和他们两人。

稀里糊涂勉勉强强的睡了过去，天蒙蒙亮的时候外面有人在敲门。“谁？”吴世勋提剑立到门口。“王府四公子派来的，送药的。”声音有点稚气。吴世勋打开门，只见外头只站了一个大约十三四岁的孩子，眉目很清秀，身材倒是怯弱的。来人并不拘束，进了屋便从怀里掏出一个小玉瓶，“给，幸亏你们认识我四哥，不然中了这新月镖只有等死的份儿。”  
吴世勋捏着瓶子看了看，“你四哥？他怎么没来。”其实没问口的还有，这解药是真的吗？  
那孩子瞪了眼吴世勋，“这药他偷来的，当然出不了府。二哥说他投敌，让人扣下了。”说话语气倒是没什么所谓，“幸亏有我，别看我年纪小，我的马术可是这漠上最好的了，才能这么快找到你们。哎，你倒是快给他吃啊！”  
吴世勋坐到张艺兴身旁，瓶子打开了却犹豫着要不要往张艺兴嘴里放。算了，死马当做活马医，往张艺兴嘴里塞了一颗。  
“虽然说是解了毒便无大碍，可毕竟此毒本就是我金家用来退敌的武器，毒性凶猛。解药也是虎狼之药，若是身子骨不够硬，多少还是会有些影响…”那个小孩说完便准备离去。  
吴世勋挡住去路，“这债，我定要和金家好好算算。”  
“殿下……别为难一个小姑娘了…”张艺兴已经醒来，只是还有些虚弱。吴世勋回头之际，人已经蹿出门离开了，空气中只留下了阵阵马蹄声。

也就一夜，回到营中的吴世勋和受了伤的张艺兴让众将士摸不着头脑。  
“张大人为了救我身受重伤，快去传军医都过来。”吴世勋对亲兵嘱咐道，一边抱着张艺兴径自进了自己的帐篷。  
“殿下，毒已解了，臣回自己帐中就行了。”  
“手也断了，你就好好将养着吧，等大好了好好报答我。”

张艺兴到底不如习武之人健壮，躺了几日除了手还不能动，却也可以自如行走。第一时间便到了吴世勋跟前。  
“殿下，眼下退敌是一刻也耽搁不得了。”张艺兴跪着。“坐吧，身子才好。就跟他们打！”吴世勋唤人来倒茶。  
“兵戈相见…免不了死伤惨重，不妥。若能收服，今后也可为殿下所用。”张艺兴想了一想。  
“金家蓄意伤我，险些让你丧命，其心可诛！”吴世勋拍案而起，脸色不悦。  
“眼下究竟不是意气用事的时候，我一开始便想和金家小公子结个善缘，以图来日。”张艺兴笑了笑，“若殿下放心，臣愿去和金家谈。”

当张艺兴一人一马出现在金府的时候，众人都感到错愕。金珉锡正在翻看兵书，听到手下来报，淡淡说了句“知道了，请到正厅。再去，把二公子也叫来。”  
金珉锡理了理领子，慢悠悠的向前厅走去。  
张艺兴第一次见金珉锡时，只觉得他像只慵懒的猫儿，窝在一件墨狐大氅里。可锐利的眼神让人觉得危险，张艺兴知道，他不是猫儿，而是漠上的猛虎。  
“张大人远道而来一路风尘，未曾接风是我等的罪过，今日便留在府中吧。”说话的男子面色如玉，气质温润，笑起来很和善。  
“二公子，如今两军对峙一触即发，我怕是不便久留。朝中局势，您远在漠北也洞若观火，我的来意您不会不知道。”张艺兴笑盈盈的看着金俊勉。  
“张大人果然聪明灵巧，潭州张氏名不虚传。不知张大人带来了什么筹码？”金珉锡挥手让金俊勉先退到一旁。  
“老镇北王在时忠心耿耿，朝廷也许诺金家世代为王，名位已是加无可加的尊荣了。”张艺兴手指敲了敲桌子，看着金珉锡。  
“哼，我父王当年与定南王朴老将军随天子南征北战，战功赫赫。最终落得了驻守边防之责，塞北苦寒，我父旧疾屡次发作，然而天子却不许藩王擅自进京，最终延误治疗，伤病而亡。他们是君臣不假，可他们是磕过头的兄弟啊！看看如今身在岭南的朴家，金家若不一搏…”金珉锡将手中的杯子一掷，不再说下去。  
“王爷”张艺兴跪倒，“臣知道金家无意举兵造反，而是受了三皇子的挑唆。如今立储之争还不明朗，他要您搅动北疆，然后请缨平定，好拿下战功作为争储筹码对不对？自此与金家联合，待他日得登大宝，便许你护国大将军之职。”  
金珉锡没有说话，在一旁的金俊勉倒吸了一口气，此人的心思……  
张艺兴顿了顿，继续开口，“王爷，您已是加无可加的尊贵了。当今圣上阴刻不假，可身子已经日落西山。若您愿收兵，臣愿保金家在漠北无虞。至于今后…三皇子能给您的，臣不能向您保证。但漠北的金家和百姓的平安，臣可许您。”  
金珉锡挑了挑眉，饶有兴趣的看着张艺兴，“你，做的了未来天子的主？”  
张艺兴拜倒，“王爷，三皇子能对亲弟痛下杀手，便可知不是可谋之人，求王爷不要与虎谋皮。九爷良善，但无良机，若能登基，定为万民之福。”  
金珉锡走到厅中，扶起张艺兴，“本王误伤大人，幸好吉人天相。那么今后，便有劳丞相大人了。”

张艺兴走后，金俊勉实在忍不住了，“大哥，您不要被他巧舌如簧…”  
金珉锡将金俊勉的斗篷系好，“把钟仁放出来吧，张艺兴是聪明人，现在又到了站队的时候了。既然不甘心，我金家便将身家性命压上，豪赌一场。”

入狱

不用一兵一卒的解决了漠北问题，吴世勋心里很是爽快。在大漠的日子，不知不觉和张艺兴之间那隔着的间隙似乎越来越近了。  
“这次，谢谢你。”吴世勋骑着马和张艺兴并排走着，“我们现在，是朋友了吗？”  
“殿下，臣始终是您的臣子。”张艺兴笑了笑，“但是在这里，我与殿下是朋友了。”  
“那我真不想回到那个牢笼里。”吴世勋纵马而去，将张艺兴远远甩在身后。

班师回朝的前一晚，吴世勋很忙，忙着清点物资，部署路线，张艺兴自己一个人在沙丘上发呆。“哎，你们要走了？”神不知鬼不觉的，金钟仁突然出现。  
“嗯，再相见不知何时，四公子保重。”张艺兴眺望着星空，“大漠真好，无拘无束，肆意洒脱。”  
“若你想，我便来寻你。”金钟仁就地躺下，用脚踢了踢沙子。  
张艺兴沉默，他知道天长路远，以为玩笑。  
“给你，只要你吹响这个哨子我的苍鹰就会出现，用它带信给我。”金钟仁将一枚精巧的哨子递给张艺兴，吹了声口哨，一只毛色油亮的大鹰便落到了他肩上。  
“如此珍贵，我怎能收下。”张艺兴要推辞。  
“你给我一匹马，我还你一只鹰。”金钟仁耸耸肩，一把将哨子塞在张艺兴的左手上。“你们中原人真不痛快，快点拿去。”张艺兴叹了口气，将哨子收好，看着金钟仁起身远去。

宫中早就收到凯旋的消息了，不费一兵一卒自然是让皇上欢喜的。只是苦于缠绵病榻，没有出城相迎。  
大皇子早早便站在了城门口，“九弟，辛苦了。”  
吴世勋抱了抱大哥，“不幸苦，此次远征倒是想家的很，大哥可有设宴？”  
“早已备下，一起前去吧。”大皇子揽了揽吴世勋的肩膀。  
“殿下，您应当先进宫面圣才是！”张艺兴叫住正要离开的吴世勋。  
“只饮两杯，你也同去。之后我们一同进宫。”  
张艺兴跺了跺脚只能与吴世勋同去。

宴设在大皇子府上，“勋儿，一路辛苦了，大哥敬你。”吴世勋正待举杯，门口一阵嘈杂。  
“勋儿，三哥来迟了。”三皇子先声夺人，走了进来，挥了挥手，指挥手下拿了几个食盒往大家的桌前布置。  
“三弟，来上座。”大皇子热心的张罗。  
“不了皇兄，待会儿皇城换防，我还得亲自前去呢。”三皇子行了礼，“勋儿，早点进宫，父皇和母后还在等呢。”说罢便去了。  
“这个老三，总是一本正经的，无趣。”  
“我陪您喝，大哥。”吴世勋举起酒杯。  
饮了几盏，吴世勋便想起身告辞，今晚自己务必要进宫。  
“大哥？”唤了一声，大皇子趴在案上一动不动。“皇兄您醉了？”吴世勋走上前去，推了一把。这一推，大皇子顺势就倒了下去，倒在地上，鲜血顺着口流了出来。  
“传太医！快！！”吴世勋错愕不已，刚还好好的，看样子是中毒了。  
“殿下，此事怕是要与您扯上关系了。”张艺兴低低的对吴世勋说了这么一句。  
整个太医院当值的全都来了，一下将大皇子府围得水泄不通。太医跪了一地，皆言无力回天。吴世勋一时气急竟然说不出话来，想起昔日手足之乐，伏在大皇子床前开始垂泪。  
正在此时，皇上的轿辇也到了。  
“我儿何在？”饶是有人搀扶，走起来还是不利索。“父皇！”吴世勋一下子忍不住了，放声大哭，“父皇，皇兄他已中剧毒。太医…太医们说回天乏术。”  
“给朕查！天子脚下竟然能做出下毒这种龌龊之事！”皇上一下瘫到椅子上，气喘的像风箱。  
看着吴世勋哭得一起一伏的肩膀，唤他过来。“勋儿，别哭了。离京数月，清瘦了。”吴世勋自记事以来，便很少见到如此和颜悦色的父亲了，想想自己唯一的哥哥就要撒手人寰，抱着父亲的腿哽咽不已。  
“朕的嫡长子，也有人敢动，真是好大的胆子。今天就算掘地三尺，也得找出下毒之人。”皇上一边摸着小儿子的头，一边吩咐。  
左右侍卫将快要昏厥的吴世勋扶到椅子上，张艺兴的眉头始终没有舒展过。  
这件件都是冲着吴世勋来的……

果然，在侍卫们从吴世勋还未回府安置的行囊中找到的信件和毒药摆在皇上面前的时候，张艺兴感觉皇上瞬间就苍老了十岁。  
“逆子，你给我跪下！”声色俱厉，吴世勋并不知道发生了什么，只能跪下。  
“父皇…”吴世勋想要辩白。  
“你就这般难耐吗？写信劝你下毒谋害你大哥的人是谁？嗯？漠北金家的催心丹除了刚刚凯旋的你，还有谁能拿到？”皇上一把将案上的花瓶打个粉碎。  
“儿臣冤枉。”吴世勋知道这辩白无力又苍白。  
“冤枉？看在你是朕亲子的份儿上，朕不会立刻杀了你。关起来，好好的查！”  
吴世勋感到眼前一黑，之后就失去了知觉。

再醒来时，天已经亮了。  
派来审自己的人是三皇子，自己身份特殊，别的大臣是不愿碰这案子的。  
看到三哥端坐堂上，吴世勋心里无端生出一股恶心，真像条毒蛇。“九弟，你就从实招了吧。我还在差人对比字迹，相信不久，写信人的身份就会水落日出了。当时候当面对质，皇兄怕你难堪。”  
“呸，和手足同室操戈。你想杀我也不是这一次半次了吧，有胆量来个痛快的，你不就希望我们都死了吗？”吴世勋手脚被缚，憋气的很。  
“你还怕没有那个时候吗？”三皇子轻笑一声，还想再说，只见一个手下连滚带爬的进来。  
“三爷！查出来笔迹了，是相府大公子的手迹。”  
三皇子望着表情复杂的吴世勋，“九弟，知人不明也是你的罪过。去，把张艺兴给我抓来。”

张艺兴自大皇子府上回去，便修书一封，吹响了鹰哨。他拍了拍苍鹰的翅膀，“去吧，此番我与九爷的姓名，全在你身上了。”  
天亮时，侍卫来张府抓人，张艺兴一点也不觉得奇怪，乖乖的跟着走了。  
“殿下，我们真是天定的伙伴，这么快就见面了。”吴世勋现在看见张艺兴的脸就有点窝火。  
“张艺兴，信不是你写的对不对？”吴世勋转过头。  
“三皇子想一石三鸟，这发难来得太突然，我们都中套了。”张艺兴踢踢地上的茅草。“如今你我冤屈好洗，但是也是天赐良机，不抓住绊倒三皇子实在是可惜了。”  
“那当如何？”吴世勋转身坐下。  
“等。”张艺兴挽起袖子，开始收拾牢房，“看来这屋子得久住了，就是不知道我的身子骨受不受得住。”

当夜，张艺兴就被提审，回来时身上布满了鞭痕。“他们竟敢！”吴世勋看着张艺兴的样子心疼。“为何不敢？您是皇子不能用刑，我进了这里，阶下囚罢了。”张艺兴强撑着笑了笑。  
吴世勋解开张艺兴的衣服，“这里不比别处，没有药，只能清洗一下伤口了。”撕下自己里衣一片干净的布条，蘸了点清水，轻轻帮张艺兴擦拭。  
“呵”明明疼痛彻骨，张艺兴还是轻笑了一声，“张某何德何能，能让您再三照拂。”  
吴世勋的动作虽然轻，但有些地方伤口深，还是让张艺兴痛的冷汗直流，“痛就喊出来”，吴世勋心疼的抚上张艺兴的背，原本白皙细滑的皮肤，如今是触目惊心的鞭痕。张艺兴的眼却倔强的闭着，一声不哼。吴世勋让张艺兴翻个身，将手臂递到张艺兴嘴跟前，“要不，你就咬着吧。”  
张艺兴想拒绝，可当擦拭到胸前的伤口时，他忍不住想喊叫，一把咬住了吴世勋的手臂。

等擦拭完，两个人都大汗淋漓。张艺兴看着吴世勋出了血的手臂，小声说了句对不起。  
吴世勋用自己的斗篷把张艺兴包住，翻过身径自睡了。

立储

用刑之后再审需过十日，张艺兴每日都望着小小的窗口。  
“你在看什么呢？”吴世勋坐过来。  
“看我们在这牢中待到几时？”张艺兴淡淡的说。  
“若能出去…我会是太子吗？”光线晦暗，张艺兴看不太清吴世勋的表情。他没有正面回答，而是叹了口气，“殿下，若您坐拥天下，想做什么？”  
“我想和自己喜欢的人在一起。”吴世勋语气温和，让张艺兴险些沉溺。“呵，你看，也不知能不能出去。总之，我现在只有你了。”

小小的牢房里只有一个床榻，一开始张艺兴百般推诿，可拗不过自己身上有伤。后来就自然而然的两个人都睡到一个榻上了。  
第九日的夜晚，张艺兴翻来覆去睡不着。身上的旧伤未愈，若是再不来…明天怕是连刑都受不住了。一转身，竟然滚进吴世勋的怀里，胸膛像热铁一样坚硬。刚想要挣开，一把被吴世勋揽住，“别乱动了，我喜好男色你是知道的。把我扭出火来，就地办了你。”张艺兴一下子呆若木鸡，连气都不敢出了。只听得头上传来一串轻笑，“张大人还有害怕的时候？睡吧。”  
过了好一会儿，张艺兴像是呓语一般，“明天就整十日了，若不能出去，恐怕臣要辜负殿下了。”他以为吴世勋睡了，不料拥着自己的人摸了摸他的背，“若三哥还要提审，我代你去，打死个皇子到底动静大些。”

天刚蒙蒙亮，张艺兴感觉自己好像听到了鹰唳，迷迷糊糊之间他以为是幻觉，猛地冲到窗前，果然看到了苍鹰的身影。  
未到传早膳的时辰，两人就跪在了勤政殿中。  
“老九，听说你在漠北险些遇险，可是真的？”  
“是，父皇。金家与儿臣沙场相见，何况战争已休，望父王莫要追究。”吴世勋头重重的叩在地上。  
“你是糊涂，还是仁心？要替他隐瞒到何时？今早收到镇北王府的折子，说曾被三皇子游说，意图加害于你。”皇上语气有些疲惫。  
“父皇，三哥虽与儿臣不是一母同胞，却是血浓于水。三哥他是一时糊涂…”吴世勋语气哽咽。  
“陛下，臣在漠北为九爷挡了暗器不慎中镖坠马，右手也在那时折了，至今不能提笔。您可查验出征以来我所书信件，皆用左手，字迹与平日大不相同。”张艺兴不卑不亢的跪在吴世勋的后面，从亵衣里摸出一只新月镖，虽血迹斑斑却寒光不减。  
“混账东西！”皇上一时间急火攻心，几欲吐血。  
“莫非大哥是三哥……”吴世勋若有所思，语气却不敢肯定。  
“陛下，既然三爷曾与金家有勾结，又何愁没有金家的催心丹。如此一石二鸟，还能搭上微臣这条小命，真是狠辣手段。”张艺兴面色不动。  
皇上脸色铁青，吐了句“把那个逆子给朕杀了。”便昏了过去。  
吴世勋连声催左右去传太医，张艺兴则吩咐御前侍卫去捉拿三皇子。

等出了殿门，已是红日当空。  
“殿下，您几时也学会了以退为进？”张艺兴抱着胳膊，笑盈盈的。“那你又如何搬的来千里之外的救兵？”两人齐声大笑。  
“今夜，去我府上吧。”吴世勋望了望张艺兴。  
“臣，遵命。”

入夜，张艺兴如约而至。以为吴世勋会大摆庆功宴，不料却很简素。  
“没有其他人？”张艺兴不解。  
“我如今，不是只有你了吗？”吴世勋示意张艺兴坐下。  
两个坐在院中，对着长空明月举杯。  
“愿我如星君如月，夜夜流光相皎洁。”张艺兴将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
这晚月色如水，很快张艺兴就喝醉了。  
吴世勋抱起张艺兴想要唤人送他回去，偏偏张艺兴勾住了自己的脖子。该死！吴世勋摇了摇牙，将人带进自己屋里。  
将人放在床上，仔细端详着他的眉目，这小书生。吴世勋也不知道自己为什么要笑，起身吹熄了蜡烛，月色皎皎透过纱帐映着张艺兴的轮廓。  
早已不是第一次躺在一起了，可吴世勋却觉得心在狂跳。自己的心吗？何时不再对怀中这个男人有所疑虑，又何时刻刻牵心着他呢？  
张艺兴的睫毛像蛾子，突然动了一下，吴世勋忍不住凑上去亲了亲。然后场面便不受控制了，随即整个人覆了上去。  
黑暗中，张艺兴的眼睛眨了眨，又很快的闭上。  
夜月一帘幽梦，春风十里柔情。

没几日，宫中便传来皇上要立储之事，吴世勋被急传入宫。  
眼下，吴世勋正跪在皇上的床前。  
“勋儿，过来。往后不要贪玩了，国事，要多上心。做了太子好好监国，不懂的多问问诸位大人。”皇上拍拍吴世勋的手。  
“父皇万岁，儿子等您亲自教我。”吴世勋握住父亲的手。  
“去吧去吧，别耽误了功课。”皇上抽回了手。

三日过后，九皇子被封为太子的消息昭告天下。

登基

夏日来得有些迟，蝉鸣聒噪让人心生厌烦。

宫里人人都传皇上不行了，吴世勋在书房里习字，刚写几笔就一把将笔撂下。

“张大人，我心里慌得很。”吴世勋自从上次让张艺兴在府中留宿之后，两个人之间的关系好像有了些变化。

“别慌，该来的总会来的。”张艺兴抚了抚吴世勋的肩，发现吴世勋的肩膀在抖。

不一会儿，皇上宫里的人便来传太子前去觐见。吴世勋三步并作两步，跟着来人出了书房。

“父皇，”还没进宫门，吴世勋就开始喊，父亲的妃嫔们跪了一地，再外面是太医。吴世勋一路走到内室，跪到床前。

“勋儿，你来了。今后，吴家的江山便要靠你了。”吴世勋握住父亲的手，强忍着泪。“勋儿，过去朕对你们兄弟太严而甚少陪伴，朕错了。”

“父皇，您平定四海，驱逐外族，为这天下做的，已经够多了。”吴世勋语气有些哽咽。

“天下人都觉得朕阴刻无常，勋儿，等你做了皇帝，便知道什么叫孤家寡人了。”

“勋儿，日后，你要用人，还要学会驭人。”

“勋儿啊，做皇帝，是天下最委屈的事情……”

皇上不再言语，吴世勋把头靠在父亲身上，泪流满面。

当皇上驾崩的消息响彻四海的时候，吴世勋自己坐在御花园的深处发呆。

“眼下诸事烦忧，有什么臣能帮您做的？”张艺兴从一座假山里出来。

“陪着我便好了。”吴世勋拉过张艺兴，“我儿时甚得父皇宠爱，他总是带我来这里玩。”

吴世勋的头自然的枕在张艺兴的腿上，“有时我觉得他是天下最好的父亲，可有时我又觉得他是最无情的君王。”

张艺兴轻轻抚着吴世勋的背，安静地听着。

“今晚，可以去陪我吗？父皇去了之后，我总是睡不着。”吴世勋抓住张艺兴的手。

“好。”

吴世勋又搬回了宫中，私宅的歌姬男宠便赏了银两，遣散回乡了。

张艺兴的祖父在皇上驾崩后也告老还乡，父亲随着一同去了，如今国家大事千头万绪让他应接不暇。等到吴世勋的宫里时，夜已经深了。

不料一进宫门口，就看到吴世勋一头黑发未绾未束披散着，坐在院中。

“夜里凉，坐在院里干嘛？”张艺兴上前。

“等你啊。”吴世勋笑盈盈拉起张艺兴的手朝殿内走去。

吴世勋登基那天，张艺兴一直跟在他身边。

不知道何时起，自己的目光总会被这个男人吸引。而自己的心，总是不由自主的向他靠拢，被他牵动。

“礼成！”

“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁！”

在地动山摇的呼喊声中，张艺兴突然感觉到自己和吴世勋之间，多了道屏障。

吴世勋是个仁君，施仁政，得民心。

张艺兴在吴世勋登基以后，官拜丞相，成了真正的一人之下，万人之上。

可从他一登基开始，大臣催促立后的折子就没有停过。吴世勋一向是不理的，甚至，还贬了一个言辞激烈的大臣去种田。

而相府，天天都有大臣求见张艺兴，希望他能向皇上进言。

张艺兴自从吴世勋登基后，便很少可以私下见到他了。这日下了朝，被如儿叫住，“张大人，皇上传您。”

吴世勋觉得自己很想张艺兴，当了皇上反而更加不自由，连相见的人都见不到。当张艺兴进来的时候，他的眼睛都亮了。

“艺兴”，吴世勋正要近前。张艺兴却跪了下来，“皇上金安。”

吴世勋的脸迅速冷下来，“平身吧，张大人。”

“皇上传臣不知何事？”张艺兴站在一旁。

“朝中事务繁多，你住在宫里吧。”吴世勋语气淡淡的。

“使不得啊皇上”，张艺兴还没说话，如公公已经跪下了，“张大人住在宫里会被人说闲话的。”

“滚下去”，吴世勋语气不善。

眼瞅着如儿出了殿门，张艺兴又跪下了。“陛下，臣斗胆有一事相求。”

吴世勋笑了笑，“但说无妨。”

“臣恳请皇上为天下着想，早日立后吧！”张艺兴感觉到周身的温度徒然降低，硬着头皮说完。

“张艺兴！你就这么希望我娶别的女人？”吴世勋一把摔碎个茶盏。见张艺兴不说话，连连倒退，说了几声好。“你退下吧。”

张艺兴告退的时候，看到吴世勋颓然的脸色心如刀割，可他又无可奈何。

张艺兴几日没有上朝，吴世勋知道那小书生在和自己斗气。下了朝便派太医去看，待到下午，变了装亲自去了相府。

“张大人，装病装够了吗？”张艺兴正在院中的躺椅上睡觉，听到熟悉的声音差点掉下来。

“皇上！您怎么？”张艺兴眼睛都睁圆了。

“嘘，宫外叫公子就好了。”吴世勋笑笑。“去宫里住吧，随时都能看到你，不用费这么大力气。”

“立后的事…”张艺兴知道吴世勋会被这话触怒，可他不能不说。

“依你，先选着吧。”

“好。”

离心

自张艺兴入宫，闲话没有一天断过。宫中盛传皇上和丞相同居同住，这一传闻连皇上至今都不肯立后都解释得通了。

张艺兴为此事伤透了脑筋，除了同僚的探问，连父亲也写来信询问，让自己莫要失了分寸。

“艺兴，”吴世勋进殿之时，张艺兴刚写完给父亲的回信。

“皇上”，张艺兴要拜，被吴世勋一把拉住。

“没有人的时候，不必拜了。”

“再过几日，一起去城南打猎如何？”

“皇上，”虽然吴世勋不让自己拜，张艺兴还是跪了下去，“立后之事真的不能再拖了。”吴世勋的笑还僵在脸上，“没有储君，您要被天下人戳脊梁骨的。”

吴世勋不看张艺兴，“若立了后呢，你该如何自处？”

“臣殚精竭虑自然为皇上分忧，死而后已。”张艺兴深深叩了一头。

“张艺兴，你知道我们不止是君臣。”

“可是皇上，君君臣臣父父子子。其余的，原是不应该的。”张艺兴轻叹了一声。

“我原是不应该的。既然张丞相愿我立后，那就迎你小妹入宫如何？”吴世勋挑衅般的看看张艺兴。

“天家恩赐，臣谢皇上。”张艺兴的头重重的磕在地上，头的疼痛又怎么比得上心里的痛。

纵是如此，册封使还是张艺兴。

他看着小妹坐上入宫的轿辇，生平第一次，嫉妒她是个女儿身。

入宫的路像是走了一年，等张艺兴看到吴世勋时，他一身绛红却面若冰霜。

宫中一片喜气，张艺兴却黯然离场。

既是自己的小妹，他会待她好吧。罢了，罢了。

大婚之日，吴世勋坐了一个晚上。他恨张艺兴恨得牙痒痒，却又无可奈何。

皇上很少在皇后宫里留宿，连一同饮食都是很少的。帝后不睦的传闻不胫而走，皇后年轻沉不住气，屡次向张艺兴抱怨多次皇上的冷漠，虽是亲妹，张艺兴仍觉得这不是自己该管的事情。

既然不爱，何苦卷进旁的人来？

可如此，也是自己一手促成的吧…

那日向吴世勋请了安正要出门，他突然被叫住了。“张大人，最近是否人贵事多，瘦了。”

张艺兴愣了一下，吴世勋很久没有和自己说过政务以外的事了。

“陛下，臣无碍。只是日夜为皇上皇后烦忧，不得安枕。”吴世勋没想到等到张艺兴这样一句。“帝后不睦，与江山社稷安稳有碍，望皇上三思！”

“是不是朕太纵着你，连天子的床帷之事都敢管了？”吴世勋勃然大怒。

这次交谈不欢而散，两个人心里都憋着一股气。

金钟仁在收到自京中来的信件时，若有所思。

看来他在京中过得也并不开心嘛，那是不是该添一把火了呢？

自吴世勋登基以来，与先皇不同的是，他善待藩王，赢得了一众感激。

次年，镇北王府递上折子，愿送郡主入宫以示金家的忠诚。吴世勋在接到快马送来的折子时，像是接了个烫手的山芋，拿不起丢不得。

自上次，和艺兴争吵过后，他好像再没来请安过。派人来说自己病了，每日也不上朝，政事还是在做的。

若是张艺兴劝自己…便驳了金家去……

张艺兴住在自己勤政殿旁的偏殿里，这里既远离后宫又离自己近。吴世勋来到门口，突然想起自己好像很久没有来过了。

“艺兴…”吴世勋承认，自己很想他。

“皇上，您来了。”张艺兴正在榻上看书，见到吴世勋便要起来。

“坐着，没让人通传就是怕惊着你。”吴世勋示意张艺兴别动，自己也坐到榻上。“太医说，你身体不太好。如今海清河晏，你不必太过勤勉，朕身体还过得去，平日里多做些，你少些劳苦。”

“臣自当为您死而后已啊…”张艺兴咯咯笑了。

吴世勋自然的揽住张艺兴，两人好像，从未有过嫌隙。这气氛，吴世勋不知道对金家上奏的事怎么开口。

吴世勋细不可闻的轻叹一声，张艺兴却捕捉到了。唉，你开不了的口，我来便是了。

“皇上，臣才看到金家递上来的折子。”

听到怀里的人这么说，吴世勋嗯了一声。

“郡主入宫也是好事…”张艺兴感觉声音都不像自己的了。“您若准了，下月…下月便让金家将人送进京吧。”

“张艺兴，你是不是没有心？”吴世勋的语气中有冷漠，有愤怒，也有一点失望。“一个两个，相府千金，藩王之妹，全部塞进我宫中。你，就一点也不在意吗？”

“藩王需要多抚恤，若能结亲，便于您成了至亲。能省去朝廷许多精力，而且也互相有了掣肘。”张艺兴挣开吴世勋的束缚，跪到地上，“陛下，君君臣臣父父子子。”

吴世勋拂袖而去。

张艺兴，这些我何尝不知道。可若你不愿，多费些兵卒和心力，我愿意。帝王心术我懂得，于你，我第一次不想做个好皇帝。耳边响起父皇临终前断断续续的呢喃，“勋儿，当皇帝啊，是天下最委屈的事情。”

望着吴世勋的背影，张艺兴久久跪着没有起来。陛下，我的心何尝不会痛啊。可我除了劝您做明君，自己做贤臣，没得选择。

不知道跪了多久，张艺兴起身想要给金钟仁写信。起身突然两眼一黑，晕了过去。

囚徒

吴世勋觉得自己不敢去见张艺兴，不知道从何时起，每一次的见面都会以不欢而散结束。

太医来报说，张大人身子虚弱，缠绵病榻。表面上看，是那几年为了自己伤了元气不曾恢复，吴世勋知道张艺兴是心病。

自己隐忍了多年，又怎么不知心力交瘁的感觉。

宫里所有的金贵药石都由着张大人用，吴世勋一日三次派人送膳食，偏偏不敢去看看他。

每每在皇后宫中，吴世勋时常会恍惚。张艺兴的小妹与张艺兴的侧脸很像，入宫来渐渐沉稳。毕竟是皇上的身边人，吴世勋与哥哥的事，多少也知道了一些。

有时，皇上盯着自己出神，唤自己艺兴，待到自己走进，却一把推开，说着你不是他。

开始很难受，后来便也罢了。

皇帝委屈，哥哥委屈，自己委屈，这天下最尊荣的人们，都活在委屈里。

吴世勋在皇后宫里用午膳的时候又走神了，皇后把汤碗放下，朝吴世勋说，“陛下，要不您去看看张大人吧。”

吴世勋愣了愣，“无妨，朕饱了，回勤政殿了。”

皇后叹了口气，让侍女把小厨房里的补药端出来，起身去了张艺兴处。

“哥哥，”皇后见到张艺兴时，张艺兴正在看折子。“小妹来看你了。”

张艺兴起身要拜，被小妹拦住。“皇后今日怎么来了？”

“大哥不必多礼，此间我只是您小妹。替皇上送些补药给你，天渐寒了，保重身体。”皇后从食盒里端出个白玉小碗。

“他，还好吗？”张艺兴接过来，拿勺子搅了搅。

“嗯，身体好，心情不太好。”看自家小妹低下头，后面的话他也不想问了，吴世勋的性格自己知道，不会亏待小妹，只是……

“大哥，郡主再有几日就要入宫了是吗？”皇后在一旁扒拉着蜜饯，声音越来越低。

“皇上…你是知道的，会好好供着她，不会许她与你为难的。”张艺兴把药一饮而尽，苦涩的味道顿时充满了味蕾，好像一直弥漫上心头。

“她？我并不在意。你们，真是太苦了。”皇后向张艺兴递上一枚姜香梅子。张艺兴没有接，是啊，太苦了，再甜的蜜饯也盖不住。

金家郡主入宫的那天，张艺兴强撑着病体同去宫外迎了。郡主不是坐轿，而是骑马来的，一路上备受瞩目。张艺兴起初觉得眼熟，脑海里搜寻，原是那年为自己送解药的孩子。彼时还年幼，如今已经出落得亭亭玉立了。

看到张艺兴时，一把扑到他的怀里，“艺兴哥哥，好久不见你了。”

“郡主长大了。”漠北儿女不拘礼数，张艺兴倒是无所谓，让左右去禀报皇上，自己领着郡主往宫里赶。

“艺兴哥哥，我真的要嫁给那个冰块人吗？”

“艺兴哥哥，我四哥时常惦念你。”

“艺兴哥哥，你怎么越发消瘦了？”

郡主一路上话都没有断过，张艺兴很喜欢这个活泼开朗的姑娘，他甚至在想，若是吴世勋真能喜欢上她，必能多展几次笑颜。

皇上并没有当晚召见，似是忘了这个人。过了好几日，才将郡主传到宫中。

红烛摇曳，吴世勋隐约想起自己第一次大婚。看着眼前略微有些发抖的姑娘，“谢谢你。”

郡主不知道这没头没脑的谢谢怎么来的，茫然的啊了一声。

“当年，谢谢你救命之恩。”吴世勋从椅子上站起来，“朕会厚待于你的，安心住着吧，有什么需要跟皇后说。朕，回去看折子了。”

离去的身影带来了一阵风，吹得烛火跳动。

张艺兴在自己殿门口站了许久，直到看到月亮刚上树梢，勤政殿的烛火便亮了起来。

原是自己痴心妄想，这宫里又多一个可怜之人。

翌日，郡主被封为贵妃。

张艺兴每日能起身的时辰越来越少，更多的时候是躺在床上，有时看书，有时听书童念念折子。若是精神好些，便可以到书桌前习习字。

皇上很少来，每次来了也沉默不语。温情脉脉，仿佛是上辈子的事。可一待就是一天，想要留宿，又会被张艺兴拒绝。

皇上不常去后宫，去也是皇后宫中一日，贵妃宫里一日。在皇后宫中一如既往盯着皇后的背影发呆，直到夜深了才起身回去。

贵妃善弹筝，吴世勋每次去都让她弹《金缕衣》：劝君莫惜金缕衣，劝君惜取少年时。花开堪折直须折，莫待无花空折枝。

只要在贵妃宫中，这歌声便会响彻至午夜。

贵妃在宫人的窃窃私语中对吴世勋和张艺兴微妙的关系有了察觉，怪不得皇上没有子嗣，怪不得艺兴哥哥可以住在宫中，怪不得……

眼见着张艺兴身子越发孱弱，皇后的愁容越来越深，快人快语的金贵妃终于忍不住了。在皇上来自己宫里，又要自己弹筝时，一股脑冲皇上喊了出来，“你若是想他，你便去啊。你也知莫待无花空折枝，怎么就不能惜取眼前人呢？你们中原的人，不敢爱也不敢恨，虚伪！懦弱！”

吴世勋面色铁青，扬起的手又无奈的落下，他心里知道，贵妃没有说错。

无可奈何，山河千里，是荣华，也是囚牢。

张艺兴在收到金钟仁的回信时，手在不停的颤抖。金钟仁来信写道，“既与帝王离心，若你想来漠北，我来接你。到时天高云阔，我陪你肆意纵横。”

张艺兴的心骤然一跳，像是漏了一拍。未曾想过，自己还能有走出皇城的机会。

这皇宫，囚住了皇帝，也早囚住了自己。

吴世勋在去张艺兴那里的路上，一路想着怎么向张艺兴言和。

到殿内时，张艺兴睡着了。手里还攥着一本书，那页正看到元稹的诗，取次花丛懒回顾，半缘修道半缘君。

吴世勋把书取下来，给张艺兴盖好被子。可惜自己修的是帝王道，注定不能一生一世一双人。

手划过艺兴的睡颜，很久没仔细看看他了。脸颊因消瘦而棱角分明，明明太医后来总是禀报丞相身体已无大恙的。怎么睡着眉头还皱着，握起艺兴的手，枕在头下，把头靠在艺兴的胸口，听着他的心跳，吴世勋觉得安心不少。

张艺兴一早就醒了，但是没睁眼。不知不觉中，一滴泪从眼角滑落，他也不知自己为什么要哭。

帝相似乎默默的和好了，吴世勋留在张艺兴处多了起来，张艺兴也不再把人往出赶。

如此一来，闲言碎语自是少不了了。雪花一般的奏章每天向吴世勋袭来，吴世勋自然不在意，他只能让当差的太监把这些折子别让张艺兴看到。

可悠悠之口终究堵不住，虽然吴世勋下令宫中不得有人妄议此事，张艺兴却还能听得到。

早早的用过晚膳，张艺兴自己坐在炭火旁。这些年来，所有的爱与恨都系与那个人了。

如今，他又怎么舍得因为自己，把吴世勋放在火上烤啊。

在吴世勋来之前，张艺兴已经想了无数遍措辞。

“今天吃得倒早，胃口还好吗？”吴世勋来的时候心情似乎不错。

“嗯，清爽的小菜，臣很是欢喜。”张艺兴不敢抬头看吴世勋，“皇上，臣有一事不吐不快。”

吴世勋心里隐约觉得不好，不动声色等张艺兴说下去。

“国本之事…诸位大臣甚是在意。您已有一后一妃，应当有皇子……”越说声音越小。

该死！吴世勋第一个念头就是，为什么这风又飘进了张艺兴的耳朵里。他捺下怒火，拉起跪着的张艺兴，“朕不甚在意，由着他们说吧…”

“可臣在意，毕竟我们，是不能有孩子的。”张艺兴的头越来越低。“宗室里总有出挑的，召进宫便好了”吴世勋语气轻轻的。

“若…你不喜欢她们两，便再选秀吧……”

吴世勋一把揪住张艺兴的衣领，“你为什么要如此待朕！”

见着张艺兴嘴唇紧闭，吴世勋一肚子火没处撒，把人放开，张艺兴扑通一声倒在地上。

“别再说让我发火的话了，张艺兴。”吴世勋头也不回得出去了。

张艺兴浑身都觉得痛，他爬起来写了封小信吹响了鹰哨。

往后的半个月里，张艺兴没再见到过吴世勋。他很想见他，哪怕什么都不说，只想看着那人的脸。可他如今，是不想再见自己了吧…

别离

张艺兴觉得等待的日子里，自己好像记性好了很多，总能记起来许多以前的事情。每日再精神不济，也要强撑着伏在案前。

他以为自己会等来金钟仁的回信，不料，他亲自来了。

金钟仁在漠北收到张艺兴的信时，展开只有四个字，“我想离开。”他便安抚好事务，马不停蹄朝京城赶去。

镇北王府突然有人进京，除非有了重要的事。金钟仁跪在勤政殿的时候，吴世勋只觉得恍若隔世。见到他，仿佛就能想起和艺兴在漠北策马奔腾的自在时光。

“陛下，北疆战事吃紧，臣求陛下施以援手。”金钟仁的话把吴世勋从回忆中拉了出来。

“你如今是朕的大舅子，要多少兵，你讲。”

“陛下，漠北非无良将，而无良谋。”

吴世勋看了眼金钟仁，“那朕派郭大学士做你的军师，前去助你吧。”

“陛下，臣斗胆请张丞相为军师，随军前往。”金钟仁头磕的山响。

“张艺兴？他身子那么弱，经不住随军的折腾。”吴世勋打断了金钟仁要再说下去的意图，“你先回去歇着，人选我们再慢慢定夺吧。”

看着金钟仁离开，吴世勋胸中像有团火。

金钟仁从勤政殿出来，便去求见张丞相了。

“四公子，您如何可以助我？”张艺兴招呼金钟仁坐下，让左右看了茶就出去。

“逼皇上命你为军师，随我回漠北。”金钟仁不喝茶，只望着张艺兴。

“可漠北一向太平，怎能…”张艺兴蓦地拍案，“金钟仁，你为了我，竟敢引外族入关？”

“无妨，进得来，也赶得走。”金钟仁挑挑眉。

“如此，皇上也不会同意的”张艺兴泄了气一般。

“你去跟他讲，他会同意的。”金钟仁品了口茶叶，“莫不是你怕漠北苦寒，反悔了？”

张艺兴在勤政殿外跪了已有两个时辰了，吴世勋在殿内摔了无数的瓶罐。

召见时，张艺兴自己跪不稳了。

“是你执意要去的吗？”吴世勋整个人都陷在阴影里。

“为君鞠躬尽瘁死而后已，是臣的本分。”张艺兴勉强磕了一个头。

“此一去，还能再见吗？”

“君若召见，远隔万里，臣也当奉召相见。”

“若无召，此生，你不想再见我了吧。”

“臣不敢。”

吴世勋不知道张艺兴有没有看到自己泪已千行，自己是出不去这囚牢了，罢了，由他去吧。

张艺兴随金钟仁离开那天，皇上并没有相送。皇后和贵妃都去了，哭哭啼啼在宫门口拉扯了半天。

张艺兴临上车前，一步三回头。可惜，再也看不到那个人了吧。吴世勋独自站在皇城里最高的楼上，张艺兴瘦弱的身躯看不太真切，他不敢再望下去了，心已经随着他的离去好像停止跳动了。

一路颠簸，张艺兴有重获自由的喜悦，也夹杂着带着苦涩的思念。舟车劳顿，到了漠北，他却执意不住王府。

金钟仁无奈，只得由着他。张艺兴住在了那间当年和吴世勋一起过夜的破屋里。

屋外金钟仁已派人修葺，屋内张艺兴却不准人动。来到漠北，张艺兴一下觉得自己多年来头上的弦好像断了，人也松弛下来。白天和金珉锡一起下下棋，看金钟大练剑，日子倒是过得也快。

只是行动好像越来越吃力，坐一会儿都觉得累。在宫里时，太医已经告诉过自己五内郁结，若解不开心结，恐怕命不久矣。

这事，只瞒着吴世勋一人。

吴世勋在张艺兴离宫之后，便不许别人靠近张艺兴住过的宫室。原本的宫人还如常打理着，自己每日再远，也要回到那里去睡。

不知道漠北海阔天空，他在那里可还欢喜？

最后的日子，除了彻骨的思念外，张艺兴觉得自己过得很欢喜。张艺兴病危的消息在最后一刻，才从漠北出发，向京城传去。

吴世勋收到时一开始是震惊，之后是震怒。

“张艺兴，你不是说过，朕不许，你便不死吗？”吴世勋疯了一般的冲进张艺兴曾住过的寝殿，将殿内的东西打落了一地，从破碎的枕中抽出一卷丝帛：

世勋吾爱，此去怕是永别了，最后的日子我总想多见见你，多想把你的容貌刻进我的脑子里。可惜，我们见面甚少，但我很珍惜。

我此生的所有，自遇到你的那天起，便全在你身上了。真是奇怪，明明你富有四海。可我们在一起度过的欢愉时光让我回想，却总是在狼狈的地方。大漠的沙丘，草原的破屋，宫中的大牢…

午夜梦回，我总觉得委屈。

可天下谁人不委屈呢？

我许你江山千里，许你子孙满堂，愿你千秋万世，愿你万寿无疆。

一切繁盛王朝帝王拥有，我皆要许你。

我的心何曾不痛，我代你迎她们入宫之时。我代你做一切你所不愿之事之事。我愿意。

因为你必须做一个完美的帝王。

所以我，只能在一旁尽心的辅佐你。

治国理政，无需我赘言，然还有许多不放心处，待我到了漠北，一一写来。

你说自己君临天下，只想和自己喜欢的人在一起。此愿，我只能负了你了。

我的身子是一早就不行了，多亏了执念吊着。不想让你见我咽气，不想你伤心。原谅我总是在说让你不高兴的话，世勋啊，但我知道你从未真正恼过我。

太医，是我让他们隐瞒的，不要伤及无辜。

善待皇后和贵妃，此生，她们是最苦的了。

原谅我自私与懦弱，但若是再选，我不后悔。

谢谢你成全我的离开，我死后，尸骨就留在大漠。世勋啊…我真的很想念你…我这一生，都在不敢与不能之间徘徊，君君臣臣父父子子，我不甘…

不要为我伤心，人各有命。余生，善待自己，你要为我好好的活。

在后面的话，已被斑斑泪痕打湿，吴世勋不知是张艺兴的还是自己的。

他不顾众人的反对，策马往北疆驰去。

待到时，只有孤坟一座。

金钟仁红着眼睛引他去张艺兴最后住过的小屋，把人带进去自己便退了出来。

立到门口，他听到吴世勋放声大哭，自己也跟着垂泪。

屋内的桌上整齐的摆着数本卷册，翻来皆是张艺兴的治国之言，言无巨细。最下面是张艺兴信手书写的一些诗句，

相见亦无事，别来常忆君。

忆君心似西江水，日夜东流无歇时。

直道相思了无益，未妨惆怅是清狂。

相恨不如潮有信，相思始觉海非深。

夜深忽梦少年事，唯梦闲人不梦君。

吴世勋翻着翻着，感觉胸口剧痛，午夜梦回，自己又何尝不是思念到无法入睡。

为什么人总是在悔恨过去，可是长眠的人早已听不到了吧。

吴世勋回京时，并无带走张艺兴的尸骸。他尊重他最后的愿望，就还他最后的自由吧。

人生在世有诸多的不甘不愿，如今唯能做的，只有如此罢了。

吴世勋在漠北逗留了月余，朝中三番五次来请，他不得不动身回京。

他带走了张艺兴最后的心血和满满的思念，吴世勋驰马纵横在漠北草原上，依旧长空万里，想起当年种种，恍惚间，仿佛又听到艺兴在说，“殿下，只愿君心似我心。”

(完)


End file.
